


Chocolate Desserts

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. Lashina and Mad Harriet smiled after they viewed many chocolate desserts in a shop window.





	Chocolate Desserts

I never created Lashina and Mad Harriet.

Lashina and Mad Harriet smiled after they viewed many chocolate desserts in a shop window. They decided to take every treat before Earth was destroyed.

THE END


End file.
